Mundy calls Principal Prickly the N word
Cast Mundy-Eric Principal Prickly and Police Officer-Wiseguy Fluttershy106-Steven Mr. Mundy-Alan Mrs. Mundy-Kate Plot Mundy does a bad job. Transcript At the village, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to call Principal Prickly the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy went off to Principal Prickly's house, and then he reached it, and he approached Principal Prickly, who was in the garden. Mundy: Hey, Principal Prickly! Principal Prickly: (angrily) Mundy, what do you want for me now? Mundy: Hey, Principal Prickly! You're such a n*****! Principal Prickly was offended. Principal Prickly: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Mundy: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Principal Prickly: Mundy, stop this right now! You're so rude! Mundy: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Principal Prickly: Mundy, if you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Mundy: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Principal Prickly got very angry and lost his temper at Mundy, who was horrified. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Mundy: Come and catch me, n*****! Principal Prickly began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Principal Prickly: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Principal Prickly ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Principal Prickly's house, Principal Prickly picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! Principal Prickly's going mad! He's got a mace! Principal Prickly: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Principal Prickly: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Principal Prickly kept on chasing after Mundy. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Principal Prickly. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Principal Prickly: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Principal Prickly: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will gets the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the n-word! Principal Prickly: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Principal Prickly: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Fluttershy106: Don't worry. I just escaped the insane hospital and I will do your career, Peter. (to Mundy) And as for you Mundy, tomorrow, there will be some severe consequences for making a grounded video out of me and getting me sent to the insane hospital. Then the police officer took Principal Prickly away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Principal Prickly and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you insult Principal Prickly and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. Thanks to you, Fluttershy106 had to substitute for him! For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Barney and Friends! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Mundy's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Mundy did as he was told. Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff